Lust
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,PWP,SM, Milo & Mu]O que pode acontecer quando fogo e água se misturam?Dois amigos, França,Paris,um dia quente.Dois signos que exalam sensualidade e luxúria...Se existe algum culpado...Só os Deuses poderão dizer.


**Saint Seiya  
Casal**: Milo e Mu.  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Lemon – PWP, leve SM(?).  
**Status**: One-shot (Fevereiro de 2006)  
**Ficwritter**: Litha-chan  
**Beta-Reader**: Pipe

**Disclamer**: Saint Seiya é fora criado e produzido por Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation. Infelizmente seus personagens não me pertencem, mas como fã posso usa-los em minhas fanfics ao meu bel prazer.

**Sumário**: O que pode acontecer quando fogo e água se misturam? Dois amigos, França – Paris, um dia quente. Dois signos que exalam sensualidade e luxúria... Se existe algum culpado... Só os Deuses poderão dizer.

* * *

**Lust...**

* * *

.. 

O calor que estava fazendo, não era normal. Paris possuía um clima agradável até mesmo para o verão parisiense, mas aquela manhã estava fora do normal. Estava em Paris há mais de um mês a pedido de Saori Kido. Tanto ele quanto Milo foram designados a cuidar de determinados assuntos em lugar de Kamus e Saga. E em toda sua estadia na cidade, nunca imaginara que presenciaria uma temperatura tão elevada quanto a que constantemente se fazia na Grécia.

O ariano acordou completamente ensopado de suor naquela manhã, os fios de seus cabelos, de tonalidade lavanda, estavam grudados ao longo de seu corpo, deixando a cor clara assumir uma tonalidade mais escura pela umidade.

Passando pelo quarto do amigo escorpiniano, notara que Milo não se encontrava. Pelo visto havia saído muito cedo para buscar uns documentos a pedido de Saori. E sim, era estranho ver Milo acordado tão cedo. Logo ele que sempre reclamava que preferiria a morte a ter que levantar com as galinhas, mas naquele estranho dia, até mesmo o grego pelo visto não conseguiu ficar na cama por muito tempo... O calor estava absurdo.

Mu decidiu-se por um banho. Não agüentaria mais um minuto sequer com o corpo grudando e coçando pela transpiração. Transpirar era um fato quando se encontrava treinando no santuário, mas fora dele, buscava sempre estar impecável e esta palavra estava ligada sempre à limpeza, um bom banho.

Em meio a pensamentos acabou caminhando até o banheiro do flat, deixando um rastro de poucas roupas pelo caminho, depois poderia recolhe-las, agora era hora de se refrescar. Precisava disto.

Mal entrou no banheiro foi logo se direcionando para o box. Suas mãos rapidamente abriram a porta de vidro transparente e logo tratou em deslizar para dentro. Mãos ágeis trataram de abrir a torneira e um arrepio percorreu lhe o corpo ao sentir o contato da água fria com a pele quente de seu corpo.

Perdeu-se no tempo ao ficar parado embaixo da água corrente com as mãos apoiadas na parede e a cabeça pendendo para frente. Seus cabelos encontravam-se mais grudados ao corpo do que antes, mas era uma sensação de alívio e não de incomodo.

Sua mente começou a vagar por sonhos que tivera a noite e que se lembrava perfeitamente. Sonhos estes que não deveria estar tendo, mas tornava-se impossível ignora-los quando o causador dos mesmos era seu amigo escorpiniano.

Como poderia sonhar com Milo que era apenas seu amigo ao invés de sonhar com Shaka que até então era seu companheiro?

Uma de suas mãos foi em direção a um de seus mamilos e em uma leve carícia, o pequeno e sensível pedaço de carne já se encontrava desperto. A mesma mão escorregou de seu mamilo passando com leves toques circulares por seu abdômen, indo de encontro com seu membro já ereto.

Milo transpirava sensualidade, exalava o cheiro de sexo até mesmo quando estava distraído. E em seu sonho Milo não era amoroso como Shaka, mas sim envolvente, selvagem, arrebatador... Perdeu-se em meio às lembranças do sonho ao rever em sua mente como o grego lhe agarrava pelos cabelos beijando-o selvagemente enquanto corria sua outra mão por seu corpo.

Tocou-se e deixou um gemido ser solto.

Relembrando os toques de seu sonho começou a se acariciar de forma lenta para em pouco tempo tornar-se mais urgente a cada segundo que se passava...

O ariano estava tão absorvido em se dar prazer, ao lembra-se do sonho, que nem acabou escutando o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando e muito menos conseguiu perceber que era observado por intensos olhos azuis. Olhos azuis famintos.

Mu estava completamente desconectado do mundo exterior. Seus sentidos se encontravam alertas apenas para seus toques, seu alívio, seu prazer.

Seus dedos imprensavam sua própria glande. Queria ter a sensação de dificuldade, uma certa resistência e um pouco de dor. Sim, dor lhe deixava excitado. Nem Shaka sabia disto. Na verdade a dor naquele momento era o principal de toda sua excitação. Estava traindo seu companheiro ao desejar ser tomado por seu amigo. Culpa e excitação por ser punido pairava em sua mente enevoada por desejo.

Voltando-se para a parede do box, deslizou o corpo flexionando os joelhos ao se agachar enquanto se tocava. Os cabelos úmidos lhe caiam pelo corpo tocando agora o chão molhado. Masturbava-se com mais força. Estava gemendo mais alto do que costumava gemer.

Os mesmos olhos azuis que se encontravam vidrados antes, agora acompanhavam os movimentos do ariano com a chama da luxúria brilhando. Mãos que antes apenas apertavam o volume sob a calça jeans azul escura, agora tratavam de abrir o zíper, indo de encontro ao membro aprisionado e dolorosamente duro.

Ver aquela cena e não se tocar... Seria desperdício demais.

O ariano continuava em seu mundo de prazer sem perceber nada a sua volta. Rapidamente se ajoelhou buscando uma melhor posição enquanto a sua outra mão livre voltou a pressionar, agora, com força um dos mamilos intumescidos.

Mas ainda faltava algo... O prazer estava bom, mas precisava de mais, necessitava de mais. Precisava ser tocado, tomado, invadido, possuído... Com desejo, com força, com... dor.

Cerrando os olhos suas mãos pararam rapidamente com os toques. Deixou seu corpo inclinar para frente enquanto apoiava as mãos no chão do box, sentindo a água ainda lhe cair sobre as costas. Suas pernas se afastaram e com o movimento acabou por empinar as nádegas. Simplesmente abaixou o corpo não se preocupando se seria loucura ou não o que estava fazendo. Seu rosto tocou o chão completamente molhado do box. Os cabelos lhe caíram pela face dificultando um pouco a respiração...

Milo mordeu os lábios contendo um gemido. Seus pêlos se eriçaram completamente com aquela visão. Mu estava exposto, completamente. As fartas nádegas podiam ser muito bem vistas. O sexo túrgido, os testículos levemente em um tom mais escuro do que a pele alva... Que visão perfeita e tentadora.

Mu instintivamente direcionou uma de suas mãos para o meio de suas pernas. Deixou um dedo roçar levemente em sua entrada arrancando de si um gemido rouco. Em poucos segundos começou a empurrar o dedo para dentro do próprio corpo. Podia sentir em torno de seu dedo como era apertado, a quentura, a dor... Sorriu discretamente com a pequena dor que estava sentindo... Sem pensar muito enfiou o dedo completamente, sentindo o incomodo pela fricção. Gemeu mais ainda com a invasão.

Milo se tocava, masturbava-se sentindo que se continuasse assim, apenas vendo sem nada fazer iria a loucura. Sabia que o ariano deveria ser maravilhoso entre quatro paredes. Sempre que esbarrava em Mu sua pele queimava e vê-lo assim...

O ariano continuava se dando prazer, se tocando até o fundo. Um dedo não era mais o suficiente, em pouco tempo, dois, três dedos se moviam em seu interior, alargando suas paredes, tocando sua próstata, fazendo-o sentir choques a cada investida.

Queria ser tomado como no sonho. A força, com urgência e desejo, mas infelizmente estava sozinho. Só tinha a si mesmo, seus dedos, seu sonho.

Será?

Milo que não mais agüentava apenas ficar olhando sem nada fazer do que somente se tocar, despiu-se da calça jeans deixando-a escorregar por suas belas pernas. Tinha o habito de só usar a calça sem nada a mais por baixo. Quando entrara no apartamento, havia dispensado os sapatos e a blusa na sala, então estava completamente nu... duro e excitado...

Olhou com desejo os dedos de Mu se movendo intensamente entrando e saindo daquele canal. Sua língua deslizou sobre os lábios umedecendo-os e um sorriso sádico apode ser visto.

Sem avisar, Milo entrou no box se colocando atrás do ariano. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar daquela cena excitante. Suas mãos fincaram-se nas laterais do quadril alvo e a cabeça de seu membro roçou contra a mão de Mu que ainda estava se tocando.

O ariano encontrava-se fora de razão. Ao sentir o roçar do membro, que só poderia ser de Milo, agarrou-o colocando bem na direção de sua entrada. Não podia falar, não conseguia verbalizar uma só letra, somente gemidos.

O escorpiano sorriu e empurrou o corpo todo para frente, fazendo com que desta forma, entrasse por completo, de uma vez só dentro do corpo de Mu.

Dois gritos carregados de tesão ecoaram pelo recinto.

Mu sentiu-se rasgar. Ardia, parecia que seu interior fora marcado com ferro em brasa, mas mesmo com toda esta dor, continuava excitado.

Milo agora estocava com força, fazendo com que ambos os corpos se movimentassem bruscamente. Uma de suas mãos buscaram se apossar uma boa quantidade dos fartos cabelos de cor lavanda, puxando-os para trás enquanto se arremetia mais e mais contra o ariano...

Mu deixou um pequeno riso sair de seus lábios. Era assim que se via no sonho e agora podia realmente sentir na pele como realmente se passara em sua mente.

O escorpiniano puxou com mais força os cabelos de Mui fazendo com que o mesmo levantasse os rosto do chão box, forçando-o a ficar novamente de quatro. As investidas eram tão fortes que os joelhos do ariano quase escorregavam pelos azulejos e uma vermelhidão podia já ser vista.

Gemidos altos rebatiam pelas paredes do banheiro.

Milo rapidamente mudou de posição sentando sobre seus próprios calcanhares e nem se importou se machucaria a si próprio ou ao outro, ao puxar o corpo de Mu para seu colo.

Um novo grito saiu dos lábios de Mu ao sentir-se preenchido tão rapidamente.

A nova posição não era tão diferente da anterior. Mu continuava de costas para o escorpiniano, mas agora estava apenas sentado sobre suas pernas e com o corpo mais reto.

Milo enquanto voltava a estocar fazendo o corpo do ariano subir e descer afastou os cabelos lavandas de Mu e começou a lamber e a morder a nuca do ariano. Uma de suas mãos tomaram entre os dedos um mamilo de Mu. E enquanto mordia seu ombro fortemente, seus dedos imprensavam a carne do mamilo arrancando um novo grito mesclado a um gemido lânguido.

O grego gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser continuamente prensado pelo canal de Mu. Mas logo sorriu ao perceber que o outro estava com a cabeça um pouco voltada para trás e lhe sorria com malicia.

A mão que estava no mamilo desceu subitamente para o membro rijo do ariano e começou a masturba-lo na mesma intensidade que se movia dentro dele. A carícia não era leve, pelo contrário era firme e forte. Tão forte quanto as estocadas.

Mui podia sentir seu corpo ser envolvido pela sensação do gozo eminente e sua pele estava completamente arrepiada.

Antes de se deixar levar completamente pela sensação trocou as primeiras palavras desde o ato:

"Mi... Milo... eu vou gozar!".

O escorpiniano cravou seus dentes mais uma vez no ombro de Mu quando este jogou o corpo para trás sentindo a corrente elétrica, que antecipa o gozo, lhe tomar o corpo.

Mu abandonou-se no gozo sentindo-se se esvair nas mãos ásperas e firmes de Milo. Seu corpo ainda fremia involuntariamente fazendo ondulações nas paredes de seu canal.

Milo ainda não tinha alcançado o clímax, então continuou a penetrar Mu com mais força ao sentir-se quase ser expelido pelo ariano. Aquela dificuldade toda estava já lhe deixando próximo a rendição. Em poucos minutos o grego alcançava o ápice do gozo, preenchendo de forma intensa o corpo de Mu.

Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, suas mentes cansadas, mas não podiam permanecer ali. Mesmo que sentindo seus corpos pesados, levantaram-se e em silêncio tomaram o banho. Mu ajudando Milo a se limpar e o grego fazendo o mesmo com o ariano.

O que aconteceria dali por diante, somente os deuses poderiam dizer, mas uma coisa era mais do que certa... Os donos da Primeira e da Oitava Casa do Zodíaco, jamais voltariam a ser como antes...

-

**The End? Maybe Not...**

* * *

_**Nota da Escritora:**_

_Apesar de euzinha ser Milokamuista e Mushakista... Sim, MUSHAKISTA (Culpa da Belier...rs)! Não pude deixar passar, e nem pretendo, esse casal pulador de cercas.  
Ando com arianos e acreditem, é explosivo juntar esses dois signos em um lugar com uma cama ou algo parecido _XD_. Não, não por mim, não pensem besteiras... Geralmente só me aparecem escorpianos (problemas em dobro, hehehe).  
Essa fic vai para uma pessoa em especial né, Nee! Sei que você gostou _XD _E você ainda ta me devendo um desafio... Sis malvada!  
Hey... Se vocês toleram o Debinha com o Mu... Pohh tolerem meu Milucho com o Muzinho vai...  
Será que devo continuar? Como seriam os dias deles dois depois disto tudo?rsrs_

_**A Palavra Da Beta Agora:**_

_Eu sou uma Mushakista ferrenha e ciumenta. Afinal, fui alimentada com o "leite da Belier". Não admito ninguém mais tocando no meu carneirinho além do Shaka. Mas betei sem dor e sem culpa. Agora quero o troco. Fics bons devem ser apreciados. Só espero que não virem moda... Meu coraçãozinho não suportaria... _XD

* * *

'Litha saindo de fininho e rindo um cadinho por ter feito a Pipe ver essas cenas' XD 

Bem...

Beijinhos pra vocês e espero algum comentário... Só não vale uma caçada a esta pobre raposinha aqui hein...


End file.
